Daughter of Mine
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Rogue - the leader of Mystique's all-female mutant group: The Furies - is sent  to spy on Magneto, who sends her to spy on the X-Men who, in turn, send her to  spy on a runaway Acolyte operative in Louisiana, where she will learn of love,  deceit & betray
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACE **_

Mystique made her way to the podium lined on either side by her female warriors. Her body covered from head to toe with a sheer black fabric giving her blue skin an etheral hue of indigo. Stiched on the chest of her dress the symbol of her clan, a haunched woman with hands and feet of a bird and wings of a bat. A fury. The train of the fabric trailed behind her on the cold stone floor. It's path only disrupted when she turned up the three steps it took to reach the podium.

Her eyes, the color of snake venom, scorched the room with her gaze. She raised her arms to the ceiling and smiled. Ready to adress those in attendence, "My furries, my warrioirs, my soldiers, and more importantly my daughters," she paused for effect, "You are all from disdvantaged backgrounds. Homes that each and everyone of you were not welcome in. But I. I found you. I raised you. I clothed you. I fed you. I gave your a roof over your head.

And what do I ask for in return? Nothing more than your bodies and your minds. Twenty years ago I started off with only two girls. Two very special girls. Now we're 1,000 strong! We will one day bring the world down on their knees. We are the future. Not them. And if we are first to have a future we must save it from the destruction of man. One man especially, Magneto. His war will destroy us all!

That is why we will be sending one of our own into the Lion's Pit. My very first daughter and your eldest sister, not to mention commanding officer, Rogue! She will infiltrate and give us the information needed to stop Magneto once and for all!"

Rogue stepped forward to acknowledge the praise of her sisters. She, like Mystique, is dressed in sheer black with the symbol of their clan on her breast. As she waved back at them she knew she deserved this mission. Afterall she had been training for years to mold her body into the key to unlock Mystique's conquest. She was always the first to awake and the last to sleep. She trained the hardest and studied the longest. She would do anything for her adoptive mother who saved her when she was nothing more than a little girl looking for a place to call home.

She would lie for her. She would die for her. And she would kill for her.

**. **

**Please review. I want to know if I should squash this story or continue on. Critiques and critisims welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magneto **

She sat in the back of the limo. A stack of files separating her from her mother. Mystique watched proudly as her daughter scanned through each one.

Rogue had insisted on bringing the files even though she had read them enough to memorize every subject and predicate contained within each sentence of every piece of paper held between its manila bindings. Truth is she hated limos. Most children when they first rode in limousines enjoyed pressing buttons or looking out of the window able to see the world with the world unable to see them.

Her first time however, was to her birth mother's funeral. For years her parents had been arguing. Fighting to the point that she even slept with shoes on since the floor was always covered in shattered ceramic plates with pillows over her head to drown out the noise. Her parents had always threatened to kill one another. She figured it was the same as normal couples saying '_I Love You'_ to each other until her father had actually made good on his promise and tossed her head first down the stairs.

The second time she was in a limo was three days later the same week. Her father was poisoned. The Police had found that his beers were laced. Because of the controversy over her parents' deaths none of her living relatives wanted to adopt her believing that the apple never fell too far from the tree and she would grow up to be some sort of homicidal maniac. They weren't too far from the truth.

Blinking away past memories she read over his file again. Magneto, born Eric Eisenhardt, is a keen strategist whose powers include magnetism manipulation, magnetic force fields, and flight. He also has two children, around her age, twins named Wanda and Pietro Maximoff who are also mutants.

Amongst his weaknesses are his children especially Wanda his favored child and his pride which often blinds him from the possibility that any of his followers would willingly betray him. He also has a questionable relationship with mutant Charles Xavier.

Flipping over a few pages she skipped to his strengths. Apparently he might even have some sort of telepathic power since he is able to sense other mutants' whereabouts without the need of any specialist equipment. He also has thousands of followers spanning the border not to mention the ones clustered in his island base of Genosha.

No matter. Rogue was not afraid. He was a man and at the end of the day no man was different than the next. They're all slaves to their impulses. Only putting others first when it benefits their selves just like her father.

Sitting that file down she opened her own. She had decided to come up with a new personality based off her true self. First she took the nick name her sisters gave her, Rogue, and made it into a real name. Secondly she decided to go Goth. That way she could be alone for great lengths of time without anyone finding it suspicious. She also quit smoking a week or two ago. She used to do it to dull the pain. But dulling the pain showed weakness and she would not show that to Magneto. She even cut her hair to her shoulders; going so far as to lose a great deal of weight. Not that she was fat, but the added weight was not a plus. This way she looked like fear. A walking dead girl. She liked that idea.

Also while giving herself a new background she made sure to learn of things that normal teenage girls did like listening to music. And with her being Goth now she listened to only those types of songs. Half of them made her want to slit her wrist afterwards. Oh how she hated music! But she had to do it. She filled her I-Pod to the brim with those.

Looking around her old town she changed her clothing style. Normal people didn't wear uniforms wherever they went. So she bought blue jeans. Lots of them. And cut holes in them along with a few shirts, skirts, shoes, and accessories. By the time she was done she almost believed she was another person. Almost.

"Mother," she looked at Mystique, "Tell the driver to pull over." Yes she even managed to beat her accent into submission.

She nodded. The driver pulled over by a peer. She exited the car carrying the files with her. Reaching into her pocket for a lighter she found one lone cigarette. It took all her will power not to put it in her mouth. But she would be embarking on a dangerous mission. One last smoke couldn't hurt.

She lifted it into her mouth rolling it around with her tongue taking in its sweet flavor before lighting it with her lighter. Rogue took one deep inhale before flicking it into the ocean. Lighter in hand she sat the corners of the files on fire. She watched the paper age before her. The fire causing it to crinkle in on itself.

And she watched. Fire. It was one thing she understood. The fact that something so small could cause so much damage that was unstoppable. Sometimes all you could do was watch.

Just like when her mother _fell_ down the stairs.

When her hand grew uncomfortable from the heat she tossed it into the water watching it turn to ash before returning to the limo.

Hours later they arrived outside the warehouse. Rogue rolled down her window.

"Make me proud." Mystique said simply, "Oh and Daughter Payton asked me to give you this," Mystique held up a leather bracelet that had a small silver pendant hanging off of it with an image that looked like a bird from one direction and a fish from the other, "She told me to tell you word from word that _'everything is not as it appears'_."

She rolled her eyes. Sister Payton, Mystique's second daughter was a whole eight months older than herself, and she acted the part of older sister to a T. "This is probably to remind me to stay vigilant around Magneto at all times."

Mystique nodded," She has always been there watching over you. Protecting you."

Rogue thought she saw jealousy mar her face before she got out. She grabbed her bags and walked to the entrance. Mystique waiting for her. She watched Mystique type a code in. A four number combo, 2012.

Looking over her shoulder she recognized the security system. The Vortex 3000 is a simple security system. High end, but simple. There is only one master code. The master code no matter what will unlock any and everything that is linked to the security system. The master code also has a set of derivative codes. Per the purchasers request there can be up to six different codes that can be allowed to gain entry to parts of the building.

So everyone inside besides the person who holds the master code, she assumed Magneto, has a four digit code. Once a certain code is typed in the security system will recognize you as such. However, if you mess up the building will lockdown. No one would able to get in or out unless they are in possession of the master code which is eight numbers long.

"Enter."

Rogue came inside to see an elderly man with sharp eyes sitting in the middle of the room on a chair. Behind him was a man made of metal, a furry man, and a man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Welcome." Magneto said shutting the door behind them, "Do you remember me?" Magneto asked.

"No."

"I remember you," he walked over to her, "In fact we met some time ago when Mystique adopted you. But you probably don't remember that. Apparently being witness to a traumatic experience can do that for a person."

"As you see I have brought the girl like you asked. Do you wish me to continue spying on the XMEN?"

"Rest my dear," he motioned for Mystique to take his chair, "A moments rest might do you some good."

"As you wish."

When he was sure that Mystique who he assumed was trying to betray him AGAIN wasn't going anywhere he turned back to Rogue, "I have waited years to be in possession of someone like you."

"Me?"

"Your powers. They are extraordinary. Beautiful and yet lethal. You see you more than likely have yet to see the big picture as to what your powers can do. Imagine someday not only can you absorb other mutant powers, but you can also retain them. Each and every one.

You will someday become powerful. Even more powerful than I. The future of mutant kind will soon be left in your hands for I am getting old. I haven't much longer, but you … you have a lifetime. Before I die I will make sure to make the humans pay for what they have done to our kind and when they are crippled and confused a new reign will take hold.

A world where mutants rule. After I die you will be wed to my son to start the next generation of world rulers with your loyal servants. For now, however, you must be trained."

"Who are they?" She didn't quite like the leers they were giving her.

"Your protectors. These are the strongest of the strongest mutants that serve under me. I have already informed them of my wishes. It is their duty to see that you live to fulfill my dream. They will also be your teachers, your companions, and whatever else you need."

"I see." Rogue looked them over. They were all men of course. There was bound to be a chink in the armor, "Magneto question."

"Ask away."

"I don't wish to sound rude but … why are there only three?"

"My son and his friends not to mention my daughter will take the number up to seven. I did have a forth Acolyte, but he has slipped through my fist yet again."

"As you see Rogue," Mystique interrupted, "They are your friends. They care for you."

"And you three. Stop lousing about. Introduce yourselves and take her bags to her room."

After a few introductions and a tour of the place Magneto pulled her aside. Aside from Mystique that is.

"Rogue as I've already told you I have plans. Big plans. And I cannot have your mother or anyone else ruining them. That includes you. Which is why in a months' time I am going to be sending you on a mission to prove yourself to me."

"Mission?"

"Have you ever heard of Charles Xavier School for the Gifted?"

**. **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lady Rogue and the Knights Seven **

While Magneto was working on the details she was to remain at their base never going outside or unwatched. In that respect it was much like home. She had already been introduced to the Acolytes. All three of them.

Sabertooth struck her as the passive aggressive violent bad ass type. Rogue honestly had no clue as to why he was here. He didn't seem the type to take orders. Did he too have an alternative reason for being here?

Colossus being the youngest at seventeen years of age, standing at six feet seven inches tall, weighing in at 250 lbs, with the strength of a herd of wild elephants and the tenacity of a teddy bear. Overall he confused her the most. He was a man. He should be selfish, impulsive, rude, egotistical, boorish, not to mention obtuse. And yet he was strange. Different. Kind. Why was he like that? His sweetness made her keep a distance from him.

Pyro, in her opinion, is an escape arsonist that Magneto is hiding from the feds. Why just the other day she was about to put two slices of bread in the toaster when he attacked it with his powers, burning her toast to bits, claiming he was helping her out. She made a mental note not to leave any valuables near that whack job.

Pietro was something she could understand. A true man. He didn't really give a damn about her and told her as much. He even hinted at having mistresses when they were to be married not that things would go that far, but it was nice having an air of familiarity about. And once he was finished with his long drawn out well prepared speech she promptly broke his nose. When she was a girl she had to take that, but no longer.

Lance, Avalanche, Avalance or whatever the hell they called him struck her as the guy who attempts to be tough on the outside to hide some sort of insecurity on the inside. He was rather responsible sounding when he vowed to take care of her. He obviously had some sort of moral code. In a way he almost reminded her of Pete. Yuck.

Blob was quite large. She assumed he was supposed to be a house sized body shield as he introduced himself to her. His words going in one ear and out the other. As long as he stayed away from her cut of the fridge all would be fine.

Toad made her want to vomit. How could one person smell so bad?

Finally there was Wanda. Apparently she was having some daddy issues as well. She liked that. That made them compatible in a way. She had a feeling that they'd make fast friends. If all went as planned she might even ask her to join the Furies some day.

"My Brotherhood, Acolytes, and Rogue," Magneto called attention to himself, "I have some business to attend to. In my absence I would like you to all stay here and get to know your future queen better."

"Future Queen hah." Wanda rolled her eyes as Sabertooth mumbled something unintelligible.

"Father," Pietro ran to his side, "Let me come with you. You never know when those X-Geeks are going to show up!"

"As awarding as your eagerness is," he sounded everything but revered, "You should get to know your future wife."

"But."

"No buts Pietro. Do as I command. Do not think having the privilege of me as your father will spare you from my wrath!"

Pietro looked defeated as his father left without him again.

"So what makes you so special?" Wanda asked. She hated anything her father liked. Their relationship had been rather shaky as of late.

"Yeah," Pietro asked, "What makes you so special."

Pitor came to her defense although she had not asked him too, "If Magneto sees vorth in her zhen ve shall too."

"No one asked you metal head." Lance came to Peitro's defense.

"Do not argue vith me little man. I vill squish you like bug!"

"Is that a challenge?" Lance said raising his hand in the air. Blob and Toad came over to stand next to him. Pyro and Sabertooth did the same for Pete.

"Guys." Wanda and Rogue harrumphed at the same time causing them to look one another in the eye.

"Rogue is right," Pete stepped back, "Zhis is child play."

Pitor never ceased to confuse her. She was taught, she had experienced the true extent of men. Mystique had told her that they were only good for two things; screwing and having babies.

"So yo um yer highness, Rogue, umm what do you want us to call you?" Toad asked.

"Rogue."

"Yeah well umm Rogue so what does make you so you know better than the rest of us?"

"Magneto," she stressed, "Believes that my absorption powers will grow and someday make me some kind of OMEGA level mutant."

"Oh I get it. He wants you to be as strong as him." Toad squatted on the floor a few feet from the front of her.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Pyro laughed, "It's easy to tell that you lot didn't get your G.E.D."

"Hey!" Lance snapped.

"What I mean smelly one is that Magneto is a class five. There are five classes. One through five. OMEGA level is saved for the strongest of our kind. So far the only OMEGA mutant is Apocalypse. You don't want to piss that mutie off."

"I see," Toad nodded, "So what are our levels?"

"Father," Pietro interrupted, "Already told me. Toad you are like a 1.4 or something. Lance is a level two mutant bridging on level three. Wanda is a level four," he sounded almost jealous, "I'm a level three. All the Acolytes are level three and up."

"And what am I?" Rogue asked.

"Dad says he doesn't know. It depends on what mutant you absorb so you have the potential to be any level."

"Lucky me."

"So back to my question?" Wanda fiddled with the silver cross on her neck, "What makes you so special?"

"Besides the fact that your father is delusional? I can absorb anyone I touch. Not just their powers and memories, but also their life force." She studied her hands.

"So you're like a walking grim reaper?" Lance took a step back.

"Big deal," Wanda snorted, "She actually has to touch us first remember."

Rogue smirked. She liked being challenged, "And what makes you think that I won't be able to touch any of you?"

Wanda removed herself from the wall she was reclining on, "My father may think that you're some kind of big shot, but here you are nothing. Even less to me."

"Why Wanda I'm flattered, perhaps you would like a demonstration?"

"Zhat is enough." Pete stood between them.

"No my little sis is right for once. Let's put her to the test."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Stand down Pietro. You'll only distract your sister."

"No I …"

"She has a point Pietro. Stand aside."

Pietro did as told. He along with everyone else was rather curious.

Pitor sighed, "If you are going to fight zhen let's do zhis in zhe main room."

The remaining team members took a spot along the wall. The room was the size of a school gymnasium. On one side was Wanda. The other Rogue. Both waited for Pitor to take off his shirt which was going to be used as the starting flag.

After he waved it Wanda's hands were charged purple with her powers, but where was Rogue?

"Wanda above you!" Pietro shouted.

_How did she move that fast? _Rogue came down hard on one leg. Wanda just managed to dodge in time; the force of her opponent's blow breaking the tiled floor beneath her.

Rogue was not happy she missed. She decided to take to the offensive dodging Wanda's blast and the objects she threw at her. Seeing that she couldn't get close enough to strike she took to the defensive. Jumping backwards. Only moving to dodge. If you can't beat your opponent head on then just tier her out.

Tired of Rogue dodging Wanda picked up a long desk from the upper level, split it with her powers, and sent it Rogue's way. Rogue ran atop the first and kicked through the second.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me!" Wanda complained.

"Well she was raised by Mystique." Pyro laughed.

"Mystique!" The Brotherhood exclaimed at the same time.

"He doesn't mean the blue chick right?" Toad cringed.

"Not the Mystique that bosses us around." Lance asked.

"Not the five time death match champ Mystique right?" Pietro's eyes twitched.

"One in the same." Pyro smiled at their looks of horror.

"Wanda cakes stop please," Toad got on his knees, "Save yourself!"

Wanda looked briefly at them before turning her eyes back to Rogue, "This is not over." She placed her arms on her side and stomped off in frustration. Toad hopped after her.

"Well at least my future wife can fight." Pietro scoffed.

"Which is more than I can say fer you. If ya ask me I'm getting te shorter end of te deal." Rogue walked past them to take a sip of the water from the fountain on the wall.

"Look _you're highness_ it doesn't matter. You are as good as mine anyway."

Seeing that Rogue was getting angry, "Fast one vhy don't you check on your sister. She has yet to return."

"Fine." Pietro ran off to find his sister remodeling the storage room.

"Whoa!" Pietro dodged the fleet of scissors flying at him.

"How dare she beat me? How dare her! And she thinks she's so special grrr!"

"Wanda! Wanda," he called still dodging those cursed scissors, "Remember you can't let your anger get out of control."

"Yeah listen to him sweetums." Toad called from the corner he took refuge in.

"I want her gone!"

"Sis," Peitro came closer, "Nothing Father does will ever make up for how he treated us. It's in the past. Let it go. And I already spoke with father. Rogue isn't a replacement for you. She's just an ends to a mean Ok. So calm down."

With deep breaths she reigned herself in, "Does father still think she's a spy?"

"Yep."

"Good. I want to be the one who catches her betraying us."

With Wanda calm the twins returned to the main room where everyone was lounging about. Pietro proceeded to ask Rogue questions. Many of which were the exact same questions worded differently. She couldn't tell if she were being interrogated or applying for a job.

…

Later that evening Pietro went to the secret computer room. Turning it on he linked to the global satellite. Within five minutes he was looking at his father.

"How did the interview go Pietro? Did you ask her the questions I gave you?"

"I did Father."

"And?"

"And she answered consistently. Never once did she slip."

"Mystique has trained her well …"

"Or she's actually not a spy. She looks stupid to me."

"Looks can be decieving."

"Yes father."

"Anything else of note?"

"Wanda challenged her, they fought, well Sis threw stuff, but Rogue really fought. You should of saw how she moved. It was like a martial arts movie."

"I see. Did she actually touch Wanda."

"No."

"Pietro are you sure that your sister will not become a problem?"

"I can control her Father!"

"Really after her memories returned their selves she has been rather put off."

"That's understandable …"

"But not profitable. Pietro if we cannot control her we can't risk Charles' taking her away from us. If the time ever comes to pass that she becomes our enemy then you are to end her life by whatever means necessary. I would do this myself, but I cannot ruin my image. Do you understand?"

"I," he hesitated, "I understand Father."

"Your voice does not convince me Father."

Pietro turned indignant, "Why Father do you always question my loyalty to you? I am your son! I am of your blood! I am the leader of your Brotherhood. I have done everything you asked since the night you recued me from prison! What more do you want from me!"

"No need to be angry my son. "

"Then tell me why! Why! Am I not good enough for you?"

"That is the reason precicely."

His answer shocked Pietro, "Meaning …"

"I am Magneto the Master of Magnetism. My daughter is the Scarlet Witch with the power of misfortune and you. You are a comic book hero whose only power is to run fast."

"My power saved your life or have you forgotten!"

"One moment of usefulness does little to erase a life time of waste. I had hoped that my son would carry on in my footsteps, but it is clear that you lack what it takes and my daughter, my strong beautiful daughter, wishes to murder me. Robbing me of the future I have spent a lifetime working for. In my eyes you are both waste."

"If I am such a _waste_ then why do you keep me around?"

"You are still my son. You may yet prove yourself to me. That is why I am giving you Rogue. When mutants rule I will ask Rogue to drain me permanently, ending me in the hopes that the child you both bare together will have my powers and be my true heir."

"So in short you only keep me around for a grandchild that might be just like you!"

"Yes. Understand Pietro it is either with me or against me. Make your choice now."

"You know I stand by you alone Father."

"As I thought and as incentive if your sister turns and tries to kill me or nearly succeeds then I will kill you. Son or not. It is her life or yours."

Pietro loved his sister, but he loved himself more, "If she betrays us then I will end her."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes Father. You have my word."

"Excellent. I will return so. We will finish this discussion face to face."

Hidden within the wall was Rogue. Mystique, when she was here, spent many nights as a rodent eating through certain room's instillation. One of which was a wall to the secret computer room.

Stopping her voice recorder, "I wonder how Wanda will take the news?" She smirked in the darkness returning to her room before she was missed.

**. **

**Please Review **

**And Title inspiration … Thor love that movie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Started  
>Beta-edited by: Mirra27<strong>

  
>Rogue, much like her 'mother', thoroughly believed in the saying about keeping her enemies closer. However what if your enemy could become your ally? From the corner of her eye she watched Wanda who at present is completely oblivious to her inevitable betrayal. A part of her wanted to tell her immediately after the meeting she overheard, but it wouldn't work to her advantage. True the information had the possibility to cause Wanda to doubt her family thus severing their bond further; and yet there was the bigger possibility that Wanda would think she made that tape and tell Magneto. A risk Rogue was not willing to take.<p>

"And in fourth grade I …" Rogue blinked, she forgot she was supposed to be listening to Pietro blabbing on about his life story which, besides a few broken laws, had all the excitement of hearing grass grow.

"Magneto has returned." Pete had said looking towards the door. Rogue looked at Pete wearily, His kindness still unnerved her. Usually people that kind always wanted something in return, besides her mother of course.

"I trust you all got along in my absence?" Magneto asked walking in the room and removing his helmet, placing a thick pile of files on the table in front of Rogue.

"What is this?" she looked at them.

Magneto smiled, "This, my dear is my way of getting you into Charles' school. He has a weakness for troubled teens with destructive powers. We will create you a new identity; one where he has no choice but to accept you."

"I guess I should be poor then." She suggested

"With terrible parents." Wanda added.

"Vulnerable and yet dangerous." Pete suggested.

"I figure she should be from the South. No one up here thinks that they're educated."

Rogue hid her glare, "Alright I'm poor, from the South, with a messed up family. Anything else?"

"I have an idea." Mystique's scaly body sauntered over to them, "She should be my daughter."

"Why?" Magneto asked, "The point is to lie after all."

"Don't sound so upset Eric," she raised her face to his almost as if to kiss him then pulled back, "Charles wanted Wanda dearly before you took her away. If he finds out that Rogue is my daughter he would do nearly anything to get her. And to make matters interesting, let's say I adopted Rogue under another name, let's say Irene, and Rogue didn't know who I actually was. It's epic, it's classic, and it's dramatic. Hell I think it would even make a wonderful story to play on television."

Magneto seemed to consider her story, "I do not relish the idea of you two spending too much time together."

Mystique rolled her yellow eyes placing her hands on her hips, "I raised her since she was five or have you forgotten?"

"Believe me I have not forgotten. Still …"

"Let me handle the paperwork. You may be a great orator, but you have little experience with changing identities."

"Father, I'll watch over her to make sure she stays in line." Wanda offered. Anything was better than sitting around sulking about getting her butt handed to her the other day.

"Very well," Mystique turned, "This will be your opportunity to actually learn something. Follow me."

…

They spent the rest of the day working out Rogues story until they were sure it was full proof. After all, all stories based in truth have more merit than those without.

…

"Now that we have your new life situated it is time to get to the important stuff. I need you to keep an eye on Charles and his students as much as possible. I need to know their powers, their names, their growth, their level, their limits, or anything else of importance. Periodically I will drop in to collect your report. It would be best if you weren't expecting me. And until then you are to act as any other student there. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Father," Pietro interrupted, "I still don't like this. We should watch her from here not there. I mean what's stopping her from joining the good guys?"

"He has a point." Lance agreed.

"The pup is right. She doesn't look reliable." Sabertooth bit out.

Rogue glared at them. "I can still hear you guys."

"Oh but she will come back," Magneto answered confidently, "She wants to be one of us and as long as she does everything I say, that will be a possibility."

"The plan still sounds shallow to me …" Pyro added.

"I SAID I can still hear you!"

"Enough of this," Magneto's voice rang with authority, "What I say shall be done! I will hear no more of this!" With that he retreated to his rooms.

"That went smoothly," Mystique sat on the desk, "Rogue you know what you have to do, don't you?"

"I do."

"This folder contains all your information down to the day you got your first pimple. Most of it is BS but, it is your job to make this baseless contract real. Eric wishes you to start this Tuesday despite me telling him that it is simply too early."

"So," Pyro looked at Mystique. Although he had seen her he never actually got the chance to speak with her, "Are you sleeping with the boss?"

"Of course not!" Pietro answered mortified at the very thought. Mystique smiled.

"I was indeed sleeping with him long before and after his marriage; although, it seems now that Eric prefers to actually sleep than not."

"Eww! I can't believe Father did it with you." Wanda stepped back in disgust.

"I can't believe your Father had you and yet here you stand." Mystique bit back.

Wanda's hands charged, "Want to run that by me again."

Mystique glanced at her nails, "I heard about the pathetic defeat you suffered at the hands of my daughter and I taught her. Don't think that you are ready to challenge me."

"Why you!" Wanda growled as the room began to shake.

"Wanda," Pietro called trying to calm her down, "Relax she's just trying to be mean."

"She's doing a little more than trying." Wanda snapped as she calmed herself.

"So umm are we supposed to umm fight her highness when she goes undercover?" Toad asked.

"Hope so." Wanda turned her steely eyes on Rogue.

"You know Wanda," Rogue said to her, "It's funny how you think that I am the one you should be worried about."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning yes Toad, you are supposed to fight her." Mystique told him. Wanda steadied Rogue with her eyes. Why did she have the feeling that what she said had a hidden meaning to it?

That night Rogue spent the night looking over her new profile:

_Name: Anna-Maria Lynette Darkholme  
>Birthplace: Brookhaven, Mississippi<br>Citizenship: U.S.A  
>Date of Birth: Dec. 28, 1994<br>Age: 17  
>Height: 5'8''<br>Weight: 125 lbs  
>Hair: Auburn<br>Eyes: Olive green_

Those facts were about the only things that were true about her save for the birth place, weight, date of birth, and the hair, which wasn't one hundred percent accurate. Either way she would have to go back there again. She hated Mississippi; the memories there were far from good. However, she had a mission to do. Rogue knew that Magneto sending her to the X-Men was simply a test of her loyalty. If she passed than she would be in and then she'd really get some information on the 'Master of Magnetism' and put an end to him.

After all, the world would be a better place, with far less men like him in it.

**. **

**Please Review **

**Oh and a chapter or two ago a reviewer asked if Rogue is supposed to be a literal Furries (fury?) like in Greek or something or other mythology. Obviously Furries is just a team name like X-Men since no one literally expects to see X shaped men walking around Fury should be a term understood in the same sense. Thanks for asking **

**And thanks Mirra27 you're great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contingency Room **

**Beta Edited by: **_**j**_**aynedo**_**e**_

**. **

A small rectangular office held in the first sub layer of the institute served as the contingency room for the X-Men. The doors to the very room consisted of one foot thick steel to keep any unwanted guest out. The left of the door had a card swipe for identification as well as a voice recognizer for added security. Not to mention a hand print scanner.

Once all that was done the heavy doors would automatically swing open for a limit of twenty seconds through which time you must enter. If you do not enter you will have to do the process over again. Once inside you would be greeted with a charming atmosphere. Blood wood floors contrasting beautifully with plush green curtains as well as the green upholstered chairs surrounding the dark wood oval shaped table in the center.

The table, as beautiful as it is, also has a 3-D hologram simulator in the center useful for showing places and persons in more detail. The 'window' behind where the Professor would sit at the furthest end from the door serves as a projector screen and white board when needed.

Yet, it is only when the need is dire that the X-Men are told to assemble in the contingency room. First to arrive would be the Professor, the only member that didn't use an access key or the other methods, but his brain waves to convey who he was to the security. When it recognized him it would say, _'Welcome Professor'_, and let him in. Once inside he would place a file in front of the remaining seats.

As he waited Storm would make her way to the room next always being the punctual one. As she went through her screening process the hologram simulator would show her outside, the same for every member. Once inside she would greet the Professor, take a seat to his immediate right, and read the file.

After her would be Logan, because the Professor would mentally force him to get out of bed, who will do the same as the wind rider except he would sit to the immediate left. As time would pass Logan would be joined by Scott and Jean on his side. Storm would be joined by Kurt and Kitty. The closest seat to the door held Evan.

Once everyone had read the files save for Logan who never read it he began to speak, "As many of you know my X-Men, Magneto is on the move. What we do not know is what he is planning. Naturally, Magneto has made it quite clear that he wishes to start a war and from our efforts we have discovered numerous Brotherhood bases throughout the country. So why wait? What could possibly be so important that he wishes to halt his plans for world domination?"

"Perhaps Charles," Storm looked at him, "He simply doesn't have the mutant strength he requires. We all know there are mutants out there with simpler powers. Perhaps he wants more level three mutants?"

"More," Logan fought the urge not to light a cigar, "He already has thousands of supporters. What else could he need?"

"Exactly my thoughts," The Professor cut in, "What are the rest of yours take on this?"

Scott studied the file again before he spoke, "Whatever he's planning is big and we need to stop it before it gets out of hand."

Jean agreed, "Yes. I'd bet my prom ticket this has something to do with Mystique."

"Ja, mozher has alias in zhe Government of Defense. She could be feeding Magneto any amount of zhe information at any time."

"Yeah like she could be giving him like missile launch sequences for all we know."

"That's right," Evan raised his fist, "Instead of sitting around here and talking about it let's do something about it!"

"My sentiment exactly." The Professor smiled.

"What is it you got planned Chuck?"

"The Acolytes as we know are Magneto's most elite group; all strong, all talented, all able to handle quite a few of us on their own without need of the other team members."

"Trying to say something Chuck?"

"What I am trying to say Logan is that they have become an invaluable shield for Magneto," he turned on the hologram projector, "Until recently."

Images of a certain Acolyte sprung up in various reruns of his confrontations with the X-Men.

"Gambit?" Logan growled out. Oh how he hated that raging Cajun and his aptitude for grating on his damn nerves.

Charles nodded, "You see he was a member until recently. He may have only been gone a month, but I feel he has been privy to enough meetings to know what Magneto is planning."

"So zhe plan is to make him speak?"

"Yeah like that will work," Kitty rolled her eyes, "I'm sure asking him in like a polite tone will get him to join us."

"I could just drag him up here for you." Logan said a little too eager for the Professor's liking.

"Do not forget," Storm spoke up, "The last time he was brought here for questioning he was captured for the whole of three hours leaving not only in perfect health, but with a great deal of information on us as well. If he does not want to be captured he won't be. Simple as that."

"Storm is right."

At the Professor's words they all shot of ideas as to what they could and would do differently. Most violent and some devious.

"I already have a plan not to worry," Charles assured them, "What is Gambit's one weakness?"

"My claws up his a…"

"Logan!" Storm scolded.

"Money?"

"No."

"Cars?"

"No."

"His reflection?"

"No."

"Zhe royal jewels?"

"No."

"His cockiness?"

"No."

"Doing too many flips? Didn't work out for Skywalker if you know what I mean."

"No," The Professor told them, "His weakness is women. Beautiful, intriguing, women."

"Shoulda known." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are we supposed to ask him to join us in a bikini?" Jean asked.

"No!" Scott said forcefully.

"Not to worry. I already have someone in mind," this time the hologram featured a picture of Rogue, "I'm afraid Gambit has seen all our faces."

"But why her?"

"Similarities. She is a mutant just like him. She was adopted just like him. Used for her powers just like him. From the south just like him. It is in my experience that people often outreach to those who they have something in common with."

"Yeah, but like she's not that pretty. No offence."

"But," Kurt said, "She looks unique. I have never seen a woman like her before."

"Yeah, but like how can she be from the south yet remain so pale? It looks like she wants to suck our blood."

"Zhat is not nice Kitty."

"Yo either way all we gotta do is bag the broad and use her to get to him. Easy."

"I don't think we're lucky enough to get anything handed to us." Scott sighed.

Logan grumbled, "So we take some poor innocent girl and feed her to him?"

"If it's her virtue you're worrying about whenever her skin makes contact with another her absorption powers instantly kicks in. She is able to drain the memories, life force, and talent from her victims. If she touches a human they go into a coma. If she touches a mutant they simply pass out for a limited amount of time. I would not be as foolhardy as to offer her to him as you so aptly put it Logan."

"How do you know all this?"

"Cerebro picked her up nearly two weeks ago when her powers surfaced."

"So why are you telling us this now?"

"Because Gambit has finally decided to go home. The specifics are yet to be clear, but form what I gather he is a part of some kind of gang. The girl will have to join it in order to even get to be near him."

"Or the local strip club." Evan whispered to Kitty causing her to giggle silently.

"So where do we find her?" Storm asked.

"Anna-Maria Darkholme lives in Brookhaven, Mississippi. The specifics are also in the file. Keep in mind she has recently stumbled across her powers. She is probably scared and may attack you or flee. Which is why I am sending my most experienced," he looked from Storm to Logan, "To retrieve her."

"Will do."

"It shall be done."

"The rest of you will spend the day trying to see what you can learn from the various Brotherhood groups we spoke of previously. If I were you I would seek out the pick of the litter so to speak to question. Good luck. We will reconvene here once Storm and Logan brings the girl back with them."

As the X-Men filed out Charles noticed one lagging behind.

"Scott?"

"Professor you know that you are more than a mentor to me. You are my father, my inspiration, my guiding light."

"But?"

"But I can't help but feel that bringing this girl here just to use her is something that Magneto would do. If we stoop to his level then we will be no different than him."

The Professor rolled closer placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, "I do not enjoy doing this. Using, manipulating people, however I cannot simply ignore the imminent threat Magneto is posing. It is in times such as these that we must do what we must. Anna-Maria may start out as usable, but I am confident that she will become more than that in the future. Have faith in me Scott. I will not lead you astray."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Brookhaven **

**. **

Flashback: 12 years ago

"You mean to tell me," the child services representative said, "That out of three aunts, two uncles, four cousins, and one grandfather that no one will adopt her?"

A little girl with red and grey striped hair with puffy cheeks looked down at the doll in her hands with huge green eyes as her legs swung back and forth in the big boy chair she sat in. To anyone else it might look like she was having a good time in an imaginary world that she created for herself.

Except that wasn't true. She had expected that someone would want her. Her sweet Grandpa Jason and how he used to call her his 'sweet bean'. Or perhaps Aunt Jean who always let her play with the cameras every time she visited. Or better yet Cousin Billy who always gave her an extra scoop of ice cream before bed and bought her her favorite doll which she was currently playing with.

"You saw what my son did to his wife! How do I know that she'll be any better?" Grandpa protested.

"Sir," the representative cut in, "She is only five."

"So that just gives her more years to try to kill me!"

"Sir you are already well over eighty. Death isn't that far from the present for you now is it?"

"Young insolent whelp." Grandpa muttered.

"As I was saying you must know that if you all refuse her that she'll go into a foster program don't you? Although it is my duty to put her in this process if you refuse her she could go to a home where she is not loved. Surely you had to hear about the foster parents that microwaved their adopted child, or the one where they forced their young daughter to drink so much water that it diluted her blood and killed her, or the parents that tossed their son into a fireplace, not to mention the recent string of deaths where the parents left their children in their cars to die from heat intake. The judge should have given all those bitches life sentences instead of just letting them walk away free … umm as I was saying the world out there can be cruel."

"We already said no." Aunt Jean flicked her perfect red hair over her shoulder, "Give the devil spawn to someone else."

"But she is a child. An innocent. Just because her parents killed each other off doesn't mean that she'll be evil too."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Cousin Billy said.

That was it. Anna began to cry out loud. How could no one. Not even Cousin Billy want her? They were her family! They were supposed to love her! The only one who seemed to care was the man in the business suit with a friendly smile.

All she knew was that everything she had once known would soon be gone and she would not let it go without a fight. "Grandpa," she ran to the man she had known all her life with tears in her eyes, "I'll be good! I promise!"

"No."

She turned to the others, "Please I'll be good! I'll do what you say!"

Aunt Jean seemed to show a flicker of remorse. The girl knew she was her only chance. She ran to the lady holding her legs pleading with wide eyes, "I love you Aunt Jean! I love you! Remember it's the Barney song! I love you …"

"You love me." Aunt Jean started to cry.

"Don't Jean." Her husband told her, "It's not worth it. We'll have our own kids someday."

"We're a happy family …" Anna continued singing.

Before Jean could continue with her line her husband lead her out of the room. Anna turned her eyes on her cousin. Surely he would want her. Right?

"No can do kiddo," Cousin Billy shook his head, "But come see me when you get older. 'K."

After an hour straight of pleas, begging, leg holding, begging, and tears her family left her. From the window she saw each of them go. The last was Cousin Billy. When she saw him she worked the window open and flung her doll at him as hard as she could breaking its porcelain head on the sidewalk.

The noise caused the man to look up to see the hurt and anger in his younger cousins eyes. Someday when she came back he would explain to her that he was a college student and simply couldn't afford her, but judging by the look in her eyes he had a feeling this would be the last time he would see her. So after one last look, the image of her hurt eyes forever burned into his head, he turned to his car and left.

Shutting the window, "Don't worry Anna I promise that I'll find you a good home."

She hesitantly grabbed his hand, "I don't want a good home. I just want a good family."

End flashback

.

The limo stopped outside of a white aluminum side coated one story home three houses down from the railroad tracks half covered by trees. Looking out of the passenger window she vaguely heard the words her 'mother' spoke to her for all she could hear were the sounds of betrayal.

"Anna?"

"Mystique." She blinked out of her daze.

"We're here. Remember our goal. Our purpose. Do not fail me, your sisters, and more importantly yourself."

"I will not fail you."

"Remember Charles is a man and you cannot trust them. Men are deceptive. They make no promises only lies. They woe woman with their words not because they mean them, but because they want what we, as females, hold most dear.

Unfortunately not all women see things as we do. Do not try to enlighten them for the mean time. In the end they will know as we do. And Anna if you fail we all fail. We're counting on you. Be careful, stay alert, and do be courteous to my lover. She is kind for having you over."

Rogue made her way into the home. The living room had simple sparse furniture with wood floors covered in random spots of dense brown rugs. There were no curtains which she found a little odd. The kitchen was sparse as well and oddly enough the entrance to each room had chimes made of a different material.

Past the kitchen was a small hallway with three doors. One was a bathroom. The other two bedrooms.

"So you are the Rogue she spoke of?"

She followed the voice to the second bedroom which was covered in purples and browns as well as pictures of Destiny with a well-built brown haired man and Mystique both in her blue and human form.

"And you're Destiny?"

"I knew that you would ask that."

"I hope you did you can see the future after all."

"As I know that it is you who will determine the fate of this world."

"Me?"

"Hungry?"

"Don't ignore me."

"I thought you were undercover? Where's your accent? And you will find your room decorated as needed. I knew before Raven knew that she would find someone she would care deeply about."

"Yer her lover aint ya?"

She nodded, "In two weeks they will come. You mustn't come with them the first time. You are the mouse. Let them chase."

"Yes'm."

"And I have a recipe book passed down mother to daughter for generations. Take it. Think of it as a welcoming gift."

"OK …"

…**. **

Two weeks that day later Rogue found herself walking home from her job at the mall's Hot Topic. Honestly why would anyone want to wear dark colors in this heat? It averaged nearly one hundred degrees a day. If she wasn't undercover …

[tap tap]

Rogue slowed her walking using her peripherals to see the reflection of two people coming at her from a storefront window. She knew that she had a few steps before hitting a small alleyway. Hopefully her brief time here gave her a good enough understanding of her surroundings. Still walking at her normal pace she chanced a look back then dove in the alley to make a break for it.

"Logan she is fleeing!"

"I'll cover the ground."

"And I the sky!"

Rogue hoisted herself over the fence landing in a tumble to come up straight into a sprint.

"Get back here kid!" A man growled behind her.

Running across the street into a crowded bar Anna made her way to the back door when her pursuer breached the entrance.

"Storm she's going out back."

"Right."

Thinking she had lost him she slowed down to take a breath when a woman landed from the sky before her.

"Please listen to us we only want to help."

"I don't need help!" She began to climb up the building.

"Anna get back here!" Storm shouted at her.

"Make me."

The door opened, "Storm where is she?"

"Up there."

"Then bring her down."

"We cannot hurt her!"

"Then I'll get her."

Once on top she looked down to see the man climbing the wall and the African flying up. Thinking her the lesser of two devils she jumped. Storm instantly caught her. Just what she was counting on.

"Thanks fer te lift sugah." Rogue told her before touching her. The contact giving her her powers.

"Storm!" Logan caught her as she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Rogue told them hovering in the air a ways.

"Come back here Anna!"

"My name is not Anna to you, it is Rogue!" She hit him with a couple of lightning bolts then flew home.

…

"You're back."

Rogue shut the door behind her, "Yeah."

Destiny nodded understanding that she just had a run in with the X-Men, "Rogue bake with me." She called from her kitchen. Rogue went to help. For some reason Destiny had her learning how to cook a lot. On the list of recipes she made was Uncle Tammy's famous gumbo, Humble Jumble'laya', fried chicken, broiled crawfish, broiled oysters, red beans 'n rice, and beignets. She also made alcoholic drinks which was kinda fun.

…

A charred Logan returned with a tiered Storm.

"So how'd it go?" Bobby asked. Logan growled at him, "That bad huh?"

The Professor rolled to them, "I take it she found you."

"Yeah and used Storm's powers on me." Logan huffed.

"It is rare indeed Logan to see you return worse for wear … perhaps I should send Jubilee out next time." The Professor teased.

"How about I send my fist …"

"Logan!" Storm scolded.

"I don't mean anything by it Logan. I am sure that we can reach her in other ways."

"Such as?"

"Every teenage girl has a weakness." They all turned to see Scott.

"You wanted me Professor?"

"Yes. This weekend I would like you to pay a visit to the new recruit. I have a feeling that she'll warm up to you better than she did with Storm and Logan."

**Please review **

the-writing-vampire: I see your point. It's just that they're desperate to figure out what to do and know that this is their only option. The thing is it's easy to send some nobody out into danger instead of a person you care for and they have yet to meet her so yeah thanks for the review

Raven34link: I agree. The only difference between the Professor and Magneto are their morals. If you look back on their older cartoons the Professor had some mental control over Logan, Rogue, Storm, and Jean, but he means well …

The Queen of Snakes: Thanks for the review! And you might hate me for this but I had this chapter done since the last one you read. I just like updating all my stories at once so it can take some time between post.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leaving Brookhaven **

**.**

Fill a glass pitcher with four quarts of water and two cups of sugar, stir, and place eight black tea bags as well as two mint leaves inside. Stir again. Then place the pitcher in the window seal that receives the most sunlight for two hours.

When the two hours are nearly over pull out a serving tray making sure to place the amount of glasses needed on it. Three in this case. And fill those three fourths of the way with ice. Go to the refrigerator to pull out a lemon. Cut off the edges then cut it into at least six thin slices one for inside as well as on the rim of the glass.

Once the garnish is done remove the tea bags, give it a final stir with a wooden spoon, then fill the glasses. After that pull out the tea cakes that Destiny made earlier that day placing them on a small white plate. With that done place the plate on the tray and carry it all to the living room then ask the question that's been bugging you for the past two hours, "Destiny wat's this all fer?"

"You will see shortly."

Anna had grown accustomed to her _mother's_ prophetic tones. Always speaking in riddles or saying one thing that actually means another. She liked the lady, but this future seeing business was really starting to get on her last nerves.

**[**_**ding! dong!**_**]**

The door? Was Mystique coming to check on her? Making her way to the door she opened it a crack to see a handsome boy her age outside the door.

"Wat do ya want?" Handsomeness aside she had not forgot neither her mission nor who her enemies were.

"Hello my name is Scott Summers and I was hoping to speak with you."

"Scott ya say?"

"Yes."

"I don't know any Scotts. Bye." She slammed the door shut.

"It is time," Destiny said from the sofa, "Let him in."

Waiting outside he idly wondered what he was going to tell the Professor about this. She just slammed the door in his face. What was the protocol for situations like this? He wasn't going to blast the door in and drag her off like some kind of ill-tempered barbarian, but he couldn't just leave matters as is either.

Before he could decide the door opened again. Following Anna into her home he took a seat on the sofa opposite them. He could tell by the dark glasses and cane that Anna's mother is blind and judging by the vast amount of sparse between furniture they're not particularly that well off.

"My name is Irene Adler-Darkholme and this is my daughter Anna-Maria Darkholme. Forgive her rudeness. She is still a little jumpy after being attacked by a midget and Iman."

He coughed hoping to alleviate the look of recognition from his eyes, "That is most unfortunate. My apologies … anyway my name is Scott Summers. Thank you for welcoming me into your home and …"

"Get to te point already." Anna interrupted.

He nodded, "I am here on be hath of one Charles Xavier who owns a private institution in New York for mutants."

"Mutants?" Rogue did her best to sound shocked. She had put two and two together. Apparently he is another X-Men sent to retrieve her. At least he actually showed up at her home and asked unlike the other two.

"Yes. We are not as alone as you think." He hoped he sounded much like his father figure.

"Ya just said we," she fiddled her thumbs biting down on her lip, "That means that yer a mutant also?"

"I am. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Outside would be nice." Destiny grabbed her glass making her way to the back door, "And Scott please help yourself to the snacks. Anna made them."

Grabbing a strangely shaped white cookie he made his way to the back looking at dangling peach on the fruit tree.

"You ready for this?" Scott asked. Rogue watched as he removed his expensive looking shades. And to her surprise red lasers shot out taking out far more than just a peach.

"Drat," his shoulders sagged, "I was sure I was able to control the width."

"That was amazin. How did ya do that?"

"Easy, for me at least. As long as my eyes are open with nothing to cover them the beams shoot out no matter what. Back when I was a kid and realized my powers I was scared. I was sure that no one would adopt me. And after accidently blasting a tree I swore I would never open my eyes again until he came," a smile engulfed his face, "Professor Xavier told me that I was special. He told me that I would see again. He placed a pair of red sunglasses over my eyes and told me to open them. I didn't want to at first. I've never been fond of hurting people, but something in his voice made me trust him. On that day I not only was given my sight back, but I also was given a family."

She thought about what he said, "Did ya parents abandon you?"

"At the orphanage no," his face fell, "We were in a small plane, but thanks to a storm it caught on fire. My parents only had two parachutes. They gave one to me and my brother. They told us that they loved us and that they were sorry, told us how to work the chutes, and pushed us out.

As we fell a piece of the plane hit me in the head. I woke up a year later from a coma. The doctors didn't know if my family was alive. I was so sad and my eyes burned so bad until I was sent to the orphanage and used my powers by incident …" the pain he felt forced his mouth to shut.

A part of Rogue wanted him to be abandoned so that she could know someone who went through what she did. On further thought she concluded that she was jealous. His parents died because they loved him and his brother. Why weren't her parents like his?

Noticing that Anna wasn't going to break the silence, "You said that you were from a school Scott?"

"Oh yes," he shook the painful memories away, "For mutants to help them come into their own."

"Does this idea appeal to you Anna?" Destiny asked.

"There's no rush," he lied, "We will wait until you're ready."

"Let's go back inside," Anna led the way, "There's still some more cakes an tea."

They talked idly for an hour. Anna knew that this was the time to leave, but something about what Scott said touched her. It was obvious as he prattled on about this Professor guy that he admired him very much. He was indeed the family that he lost just like what Mystique was for her.

"I've decided to join ya, but if I wanta leave I can right?"

"Of course. This is not a prison." Scott assured her.

"Then I'll do it. Destiny ya know I love ya but I have ta go. I have ta do this an I'll have Scott watching over me. Tell dad when he gets back from work for me 'k."

Destiny had tears in her eyes.

"Jus let me grab my stuff."

"Take your time." Scott said. Yes he had just recruited his first mutant. Wohoo!

Upstairs she packed with a smile on her face. She would soon be arriving at the Institute. That said she picked up the phone dialing 411.

"What is your location?" The lady asked over the phone.

"And then the bird grew wings." She hung the phone up. Magneto would know soon enough.

…**. **

"It's late Chuck, just face it your plan didn't work."

"I believe in Scott."

"I believe in no taxes, but you don't see that happening do you?" Logan was about to head down to his room when he heard Scott's car pull up as well as two heartbeats, "Well what do you know."


	8. Chapter 8

**DAUGHTER OF MINE **

**. **

**Your Move**

"Hello, and good evening America this is Stacey Stouric with the CN^2 News. As you can see I am standing outside of the Lincoln Memorial where one of over five hundred groups of teenage mutant protests is taking place. You, yes you sir do you mind telling us why you are protesting this evening?

Mutant: The government doesn't care about us. They hate us!

What makes you say that?

Mutant: There have been over six hundred and forty two counts of domestic violence on mutants and over eighty percent of those cases were ruled as incidents. The cops get to go on paid vacation for a week while we mutants have to suffer. It's not safe on the streets! I mean look mam I'm a black six foot four brother in America. It's already hard for my people to live on the streets without having the cops hunt us down for also being mutants!

Thank you for your input young man. As you can see all of let's see one … ten … fifty seven of the teenagers here are very passionate about what they're preaching. They are all also sporting shirts that say BROTHERHOOD which sources say is a direct link to mutant terrorist Magneto.

And my friend James has informed me that these speeches are also taking place at the Statue of Liberty in New York, the Freedom Center in Ohio, DC/Korean War memorials here in the capital, …"

The worry evident in his brow aged his face as he clicked the remote to silence the TV, "This is sooner than I had predicted."

"What should we do Professor?" Jean asked holding his wrinkled hand in hers for comfort.

"What we must. Magnus has made the first move. If we do not do something fast I fear that war will overtake us and trust me children when I say war leaves no victor only loss."

"Then what do we do?" Scott asked.

Meeting all their eyes, "We will break off in teams. Scott you will take Kurt, Kitty, and Storm. See if you can calm down any of these rallies. Make it a point to always wear your uniform so that you won't be mistaken as one of them.

Logan you will need to train the next group immediately. Jean you will aid him to lead the next wave consisting of yourself Bobby, Tabatha and Amara to help Team A. Logan when team B is dispatched you will have to work fast. I will soon be sending you out as well as leader of Team C to deal with the rest.

From there Beast you will train the rest of the mansion as well as contact Forge. I assume that with the mutant protesting as they are the government will no doubt retaliate against the mutants us included and I want the security in here to top form.

I will help the rest of the students as well as preparing backups in case we cannot stay here. I have already made preparations on the Xavier Estate in Manchester as well as constructing an underground base in Canada. If all else fails Moira is willing to give us a place to stay at her facility even though I hope it doesn't come to that. Enjoy your last few days of freedom my students. Our plans carry out first thing Monday morning. You are dismissed."

Rogue watched as everyone filed out before she approached the Professor, "I couldn't help, but notice ya aint call my name."

He nodded, "Sit."

"I'd rather stand."

"Very well."

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" she cut him off.

"No and I don't blame you for hating me after this. You've been here long enough to know who the Acolytes are yes?"

"Sabatooth, Colossus, an Pyro."

"Three pieces of four."

"Come again?"

He maneuvered around the chairs closer to her, "Shortly before you came to us there were four Acolytes. As we know these Acolytes are Magneto's right hand men. He doesn't make a move without them knowing which is why the missing Acolyte, Gambit, will become of use to us."

Crossing her arms, "I hardly expect he's just gonna tell ya any secrets specially wit us being rival teams an all."

"I agree which is why we need someone to get close to him. He needs someone he hasn't met before and can grow to trust maybe even love."

She thought on it for a second when it dawned on her, "You're sending me out!" she snapped. This was not a part of her Mother's plans! She was supposed to spy on the X-Men and how could she do that being wherever the hell he sends her with what ever the hell a Gambit is, "What about Jean? She's pretty? Surely there's someone else … Jubilee maybe?"

"I am sorry," he took her panic as a sign of anger nothing more, "But you are the most matched to his personality. I have run the numbers with Beast numerous times and you fit the bill. You also are more than capable of defending yourself against unwanted advances."

"So I'm just supposed ta show up an how will I get in touch with ya if I need ya?"

"For this to succeed you must be cut off from us."

"Cut off like hair or a life line?"

"He is a master at finding and getting what he wants. If he even somewhat suspects you he will trace your calls, your credit card, or any other electronically transaction back to us and know you're a spy."

"So 'm just goin there wit te clothes on my back?"

"I knew you wouldn't like this," he sighed, "We need him to trust you. I'll give you one month of complete blackout from the institute after that Logan will find you or another X-Man to collect reports and when you get what we want I want you to bring him back here."

"Can't I jus drain em?"

He shook his head again, "You know the saying keep your enemies close."

'_That I do'_ "So I have to make him love me so that he will want ta be wherever I'm at right?"

"Precisely."

"Ya know I've never been in a relationship …"

"Well that is something you'll both have in common. Unlike the others you have until Tuesday. The necessary files you need to study are in your room. Make sure that none of those files makes its way to your destination. Understand?"

"So I'm just supposed ta be happy about tis?"

"No one is happy about this. We must do what we must and it is a must to have him here."

Rogue weighed the pros and cons. Her mother always said that you could make the best of any situation. If she refused nothing would result in it, but if she helped then they would believe that her true loyalty was to them. With that thought in mind a resolved look placated her face, "Then here he will be."

She left the room surprised to run into Scott. He didn't look happy, but not surprised either meaning he must had known that this was going to happen. He took to her stride as they exited the hall, "I'm sorry about that. The Professor is a good man despite him asking this of you. I can understand if after this you doubt him, but know that he has our best interests in mind even if we cannot see them for ourselves."

Despite vowing to not care for the young man she had found her eyes tracing the contours of his face one to many times for her comfort. Scott was so genuine, not over blaringly nice, but not an ass either. He seemed to be perfectly in the middle and she was ok with that. His main flaw consisted of two legs, fire engine hair, and olive eyes.

"Scott," she glanced at them as they walked, "Aftah all te time I spent here ya thank tat I could hate anyone of yall?"

"You've only been here three months."

"Three minutes, weeks, months, years, it's all te same ta me."

Smiling sincerely now, "You're a good person Rogue you know that?"

'_If only you knew'_ "If I weren't the good person would you hate me?"

He stopped walking looking her over hard enough to make her feel nude in front of him before he met her eyes, "I could never hate you."

"Good." Rogue smiled back.

"Scott!" The problem called. It wasn't Jean's fault entirely that she hated her. Sure she so happens to be dating the only man Rogue has ever fallen in love with, but the very sight of her reminded her of her Aunt Jean whom she hates with a passion. Sometimes she honestly didn't know how she didn't just attack the telepath on sight.

"Here we are."

Jean seeing that he was alone with Rogue gave the two a look seemingly gauging the situation before she stepped between the two using her body as a shield. Honestly, the girl was just too jealous for her own good, "So what were you two talking about?"

Scott answered, "She knows the Professor plans to send her after Gambit now."

"Oh," she became less shieldy turning sympathetic eyes on Rogue, "If there's anything we can do to help …"

"I'll be fine." Rogue made for the elevator that led to her set of rooms to avoid the love birds only to run into Logan. Now she liked Logan. Something about his take no prisoner attitude made her feel safe around him, but she didn't like how he seemed to take a special liking to her. He was always watching her like some low to the ground security camera that never ran out of power. He always knew when she skipped a meal or when she was pretending that her latest injury was healed.

"So Chuck's sending you to Louisiana huh?"

And his need for always talking to her whenever he saw her didn't help either, "Yep."

After a moment of elevator music he continued, "You know I can show you at least forty ways to stop a man in his tracks using your bare hands."

"Thanks but no thanks."

More elevator music, "What I'm trying to say is be careful. Gambit has a knack for working every last one of your nerves."

"Noted," the doors opened, "This is my stop."

Pushing the pause button causing her to mentally cringe, "Ya want sometin?"

"I'm willing to bet that Chuck didn't tell you that Gambit's a bit of a womanizer did he?"

"Meaning?"

"Just watch yourself. _**ALL**_ of yourself. Chuck plans on using you as a, what do you kids call it, a booty call?"

"Logan are we really about to have this conversation?"

"All I'm saying is that some guys want a girl for her bright personality. Others want her for her umm lady goods and the little bastards persistent."

"Logan I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She assured him. Hopefully his 'parent moment' as Storm called them would be over soon so she could go.

"Just one more thing," he looked side to side pulling out a medium sized polished wood case from behind his back, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"My dad took me to a shootin range once or twice."

"Good," he kept looking as if afraid to be caught, "I know Chuck wants him alive, but if the bastard gets a little too persistent for his own good do yourself a favor." He gestured to the box handing it to her before taking off in the opposite direction of her room from the elevator.

Curious she opened the case to see a pair of engraved semi-automatic pistols with two magazines on the side not doubting for a second that they are both fully loaded she picked one up to admire it aiming at the ground beneath her.

The ivory grip of the gun, which was more reclined than a normal one, should be, had what appeared to be a seal on it of some sort that consisted of a star with American scrolls and stray flowers at its base Bluebonnets native to Texas if she were correct. Upon further inspection she noticed the second gun had a chip missing. Did the grip belong to two different guns? She'd ask Logan about that later. Placing them securely in their case she prayed to whoever would hear that her annoying roommate would not be in her room when she arrived.

"Rogue!"

_Damn_ "Hi Kit."

"So like what took you so long and like umm what is that in your hand and like Kurt thought that the Professor is sending you after the ex-Acolyte, but I was like no way right so like what are you like doing or like are you staying here because that would like be so like way!"

Placing the box under her bed, "I'm tired Kit."

"Oh like so am I am like so freaking tired like all the working out and like classes and like life is just like so you know like so draining! I need to like catch my like Z's too."

Rogue really wished this girl would develop a sore throat or something so that she wouldn't have to hear her annoying voice in the back ground. If there was one person she could live without hearing again it would be her, "That's nice," she tossed off her clothes opting to sleep in her underwear for once when Kitty started up again.

"Like oh my God you like have such a like tight hinny! I want my hinny to look like that too! Like how did you get so like fit?"

"Kit go ta sleep."

"Ok and I am so like what I like said earlier so tell me do you have a secret trainer somewhere?"

"Kit!"

"Alright alright I'm going to sleep."

**5 MINUTES LATER **

"Do you think Lance likes me?"

Yanking the covers off in frustration, "Kit ya hungry? Would ya like some ice cream?"

"Starving."

"Good I'll get ya some."

"Wait I'll like so totally come too."

"No!" she turned to Kitty, "you stay here and call Lance and ask him if he likes you again."

"Good idea," she praised, "like I so totally will!"

Making her way down stairs she pulled out the vanilla and chocolate ice cream scooping them in a big bowl. In a separate bowl she mixed chocolate syrup with NightQuill, Tykelinol, two soporophics, a dash of advil, sprinkles, more chocolate syrup, and then took a spoon and stirred. Once done she placed it on top of the ice cream blending it in when Kurt came downstairs. Kurt unnerved her reminding her of Pete in many ways. Thus she often tried not to be alone with him.

"Vhy are you in your undervare!" He covered his eyes. She looked down, "Just wanted a snack."

"Vatever just … just be careful down zhere ok." He said before teleporting away. She made it back to her room without fail giving the treat to Kitty and within ten minutes the phaser was out for the count. Finally able to get some sleep she smiled into her pillow dreaming of a day when the Furries would reach the height of their glory.

**THE NEXT DAY **

She had a hankering for a good book and chocolate meaning she was going to the local café, Sofia, for a snack. An activity she did every once in a while when the need struck. Sunday afternoon found her on the outside terrace seated at one of the small white tables reading the peach hard back book titled Samson and Delilah. Holding it at a downward angle she turned her café au lait's handle to the west wear the street sat, taking only one bite of her thin chocolate cake she faced the bitten side towards herself, placed the fork next to the cake prong side north, then dabbed her mouth with a napkin three times before folding it gently in her lap to once again continue reading.

Three tables down a black haired Caucasian woman with blue highlights sat down placing her persons magazine on the table, her purse at her feet pointing south, crossed her left leg over the right, ordered a chai latte followed by her raising her magazine high enough to reach the top of her chin.

Anna spared one look at the customer raising her book to an equal height. Looking down at the book she mouthed the words, "Professor is sending me on a mission to Louisiana to deal with an Acolyte who quit on Magneto."

The woman seemingly interested in the article she was reading flipped a page mouthing back, "Then Charles is making a move."

"So what do we do?" She sipped her drink.

"You will do as told. We still need the old man's trust. I will give Magneto another excuse as to why you're gone no since revealing all the cards at once right?"

Stretching her arms over her head briefly, "I'm not so sure about this. I can't spy on the X-Men if I'm not there."

The lady opposite sat her book down to clean off her glasses with the sleeve of her blouse, "All will work itself out with time. The old fool believes taking that hellion in will help him, but it will only quicken his defeat and as for Magneto once he sees what Charles has done he will be so angry that he will overlook us."

Returning to the peach colored book, "What of the others."

"They are of no consequence. Agatha can take care of Wanda, and I have mastermind working for me although Magneto doesn't know that quite yet." She placed her glasses back on.

Taking another bite of cake, "The Professor wishes to make him love me."

Waving off the waiter who asked her if she needed anything else, "That should be easy. All men need to fall in love is the promise of sex."

"The trip will be a month at the least."

Letting the crisp wind brush past her face thrashing her hair this way and that, "Then you should be thankful to get out of this weather."

"I see."

The woman's eyes turned yellow briefly before they went back to brown, "Also if I were you I'd take a look in the store across the street."

"The mall you mean."

"Inside you are bound to find some holiday cheer if you know where to go," flipping a page, "Your cake is done."

Mouthing done she finished her food at as fast a pace she dared before heading to the mall in search of whatever her mother was pointing her to with the belief that she would recognize what she was looking for once she found it.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Lex-F: Thanks for reviewing **

**Raven34link: Hope you didn't hit your head too hard ;} Thanks for reviewing **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash **

**. **

After searching for a whole hour surrounded by Thanksgiving icons she nearly gave up choosing to instead buy what she thought she would need for her trip when she bumped into someone at Frillards, "Sorry bout tat."

"No problem." The mocha skinned girl with orange eyes turned to her.

"Ash!" Anna hugged her sister tightly.

"Annie!" she hugged the shorter girl lifting her up a bit in the air as she did so.

After the happy to see you high wore off Anna glared at her, "You know I hate being called Annie!"

"I know. That's why I do it so much!" Ashley smiled leading her to a few empty chairs by the dressing room to sit in, "Mother said you have been doing such a good job that she believed you needed a little reward."

"Funny you don't look little to me."

Eyes narrowing, "Cute."

"Can't help it," Both girls tried to contain their giggles as they continued on, "So how was your mission in Washington?"

"Boring. After I found out all I was instructed to do was waste Trask which was easy mind you."

"What was this Trask guy doing in the first place?"

"Making giant mechanical mutant slayers," she said off handedly, "Any who I heard from a little birdy that you've become a double agent."

"Sister Emma just doesn't know when ta keep er mouth shut."

"No she doesn't," Ashley agreed, "I wanted to try to join up with you but Mother would have none of it. I don't trust my baby sister's life in the hands of a handful of unruly teenagers and old men."

Rolling her eyes, "Ash I'm fine. Look at me," she gestured to herself, "Not a hair outta place."

Giving her the mother gaze, "True but you look thinner. Been skipping breakfast again?" she gave her a pointed look that made her feel like a naughty child getting caught.

"I don't skip," she reassured her, "I eat apples."

"Oh great a carbohydrate," Rolling her eyes she decided to skip the lecture this time to ask more questions, "So what are these X-Men dudes like?"

"Crazy. First there's Logan, he's like a short Chuck Norris with a dye job mixed with Freddy Cougar who has deluded himself into thanking he's my dad, then there's Queen Bee Jean who reminds me of my aunt," they both shared a sad look briefly, "And there's Kitty who never shuts up! I swear I'm gonna strangle her one of these days!"

"I could always slit her throat for you." Ash teased or so she thought.

"Anyway," she gestured with her fingers as if drawing them with the air, "There's Hot Shot Scott who is in love with Queen Bee and there's this blue Christmas elf Kurt who aspires to be the next Mother Teresa and there's Storm who thinks she's Cleopatra or something. And the leader is Professor X. He trust too easily and for some reason is hauling my ass to Louisiana to hunt down a rogue mutant."

"A Rogue?"

"Ex-employee of Magneto, long story."

She nodded, "So what is Magneto like?"

"Old and speaks dramatically like a Shakespearian actor," she pretended to have a skull in her hand, "He hates Mother by te way and detects betrayal from her."

"Go on."

"And then there's his sorry excuse of genes Pietro and Wanda. An it's not even worth it mentioning the others. You?"

Ashley shook her head, "Nothing new. I miss you at home though. We've spent years doing everything together."

"I remember," Anna started, "When Mother first taught us how to use a gun."

"Yep my aim was perfect and you needed help so I reached out to grab your pudgy little hand and helped you aim …"

"And by the end of the night I finally hit my first soda can and to make me feel better you shot down ten without looking."

"That's what big sisters are for," she giggled, "But I made you cookies afterwards."

"Chocolate umm what was it …"

"Peanut butter sugar cookies with chocolate chips and nuts."

"Yeah that was so good."

"I'm glad you said that," she pulled out a tin of cookies, "I figure you'd be starving yourself again so I made you a batch before I came over today! And Sister Frost made you the macaroons."

"But I hate macaroons."

"Don't be rude. It's the only thing she can cook."

"Tat aint no excuse ta try ta force em down ya throat whenever ya can!" she pouted.

Ashley looked around them before she continued, "I wanted to ask you Anna have you ever you know doubted Mother."

"Of course," she answered quickly, "Remember when she said she could cook and cooked for us?"

Ashley laughed, "Her French toast was raw on one side …"

"And burnt on the other."

"Wouldn't let go of the skillet if I recall."

"Which is why you started cooking despite the fact that you couldn't reach the counter."

"I know but what I meant was," she looked around one last time, "Don't you think Mother is using us?"

"Using us for what?" Anna asked confused.

"It's just that why would someone out of the kindness of their heart adopt a thousand plus mutant kids?"

"Because she cares."

"Or she needed the numbers."

Sighing, "You know Mother has always cared for us. You know what she saved us all from especially you."

"I know it's just so hard to trust people," Ashley looked at her hands, "My step dad always bought me nice things when he wanted to …"

"You don't have to say it." Anna grabbed her hand.

"Yes well he only bought me nice things when he wanted _that_. And my mother didn't care about me or my other siblings and I was only eight years old scared and when Mystique came by one night after my step father had me and offered me freedom I was more than willing to accept her offer, but now I feel that there is a reason behind all this other than generosity."

"Why?" she asked humoring the girl knowing full well her Mother was practically a saint.

"Well all of a sudden she has pulled all of our sisters form missions and has demanded that we all stay close, but the funny part is she doesn't even care if we train or not we are just to stay home while only you and her are out and about and it doesn't take a genius to know that you are her favorite. So naturally if something bad were to happen she wouldn't want you around which is why I feel it odd I mean I practically had to beg to get to see you."

"That is different," she'd admit, "But I trust Mother's judgment and you should too."

"I want to follow its just …"

"Mystique aint no Raymond, Ash. She want end up just hurting you to satisfy her needs in the end."

"But what if she does?"

"She won't Ash."

"And if you're wrong?"

"You can tell me as much," she looked at her, "Aint tat wat big sistahs are for?"

Smile coming back but only faintly, "Yep and while we're on the subject you better eat more missy and you better be stretching before you exercise or you'll hurt yourself and …."

"Yes yes I know." Rogue cut her off rolling her eyes. Was Ash her sister or her mother?

Glaring, "Well tell me about this mission of yours to Louisianan then?"

After a bit longer talk they found their selves cautiously leaving Frillards for Staceys with enough distance between them to look as if they traveled separately. If Rogue were found by one of her friends randomly associating with someone in such a familiar way they may come suspicious.

Ash turned past the shelves of overpriced shoes to the bathroom followed by Rogue who locked the door behind them.

"Well since this is your first job there are some things you must know," Ash started again, "One never underestimate the target. Two do your homework. And three take your time. Remember this isn't a quick come and kill mission. You may be there for weeks, months, and the more time you're there the more likely cracks will show in our defenses.

Never make up a story on the sly. Come up with one, rehearse it, and if possible pay off people to pretend to know you. Remember behind every lie is the truth. Never be too nosy. The last thing you want to do is be caught with your hand in the cookie jar.

Never lose sight of your target. Learn what you can about him before you get there and the rest on your own without asking too many questions. Stay vigilant and patient and of course the most important thing to remember if you forgot the rest is to NEVER EVER EVER get attached. Keep all that in mind and you should be good."

Rogue leaned against the sink, "So how am I going to get in. Strip?"

"Entry is key," she mumbled, "But let's think of it from their point of view. If you were looking for a thief how where would you go?"

"Jail?"

"Yes and no. A caught thief is a useless one so I would suggest using your skills in public just not around the cops."

An idea began to form, "We'll see what I can do."

"Good luck," Ash watched her unlock the door before saying, "Don't forget what I've told you today … all that I've told you today."


	10. Chapter 10

**LOUISIANA **

Ash was right. She couldn't just jump in blindly and hope for the best. Although she left the mansion she didn't quite go to her destination … as herself anyway. She needed time to study them. Time that she really didn't have to waste and she couldn't just go asking questions as herself now could she?

Sitting at the Ruby Slipper nursing a peach Bellini over a map of town appearing to be quite the tourist with her bleach blonde hair cascading down her back in waves with chocolate brown eyes hidden behind blue shades and strawberry red lipstick she surveyed the crowd.

Her map held various circles. Black for local tourist stops. Green for low key areas where the people she was looking for would more likely be found. And red for definite sightings. Sipping down her drink she studied the people who walked by.

Mystique always said you could tell a lot about a person by the way they walked. For instance the six foot tall beauty with silky skin seemed to have an elegance to her walk. Possible careers model or courtesan. The man walking the opposite has a stutter in his walk but otherwise fine more than likely resulting from a possible energy in his ankle. Judging by his age and slight arrogance she could easily surmise a college kid possibly out for a football season.

But what really caught her eye was the brunette male. Despite his stock and professional way he hand rolled his cigarette as he walked, meaning he did it a lot and probably had bad lungs, seemed to have the grace of a jungle cat.

He also seemed increasingly aware of his surroundings even looking in her direction, but between her glasses and the map in her hands he quickly surmised the eyes he felt on the back of his neck wasn't hers.

Pulling out her red pen she made a circle. That would make six sightings all around high influxes of people, all easily approachable, and all in different places. "They're scouting." She surmised as she folded her map up and finished her drink at her own pace.

There wasn't any reason to chase the man down. If all went well they would find her. Instead in her disguise she took in the sights, got a feel for the people, their ways, customs, and accents. Never knew when any of that would come in handy.

"Flowers for the pretty lady?" A man and judging by the crazy look in his eyes and the fact that she was alone she knew he didn't mean well. Instead of answering she ran from him as fast as her heels could carry her.

After a week of touring she left the city on bus heading from New Orleans to her home in Brookhaven. Her 'mother' was not surprised to see her. While there she changed out of her disguise wondering briefly what look should she have?

Should she stay herself? Or should she don another disguise?

Looking in the mirror she didn't find herself exactly attractive, but in a way she kind of wanted to let him see her like she would see him, "A simple wig then." She said going through everything not surprised to find the black one with the low bang and hair that lined up evenly with her shoulders in her room.

Pulling out those horrid contacts she finally finished getting ready. By the door Destiny waited for her, "Go there and all you know will change." Destiny warned.

"Wat ya mean?"

"You will find out even though I don't want you too." She side stepped allowing her to pass. After muttering a quick goodbye she made to pass her.

"I have a feeling," Destiny said, "That you will get lucky on Bourbon Street."

"Thank you."

**DOM **

It was past midnight when she hit the street with one case worth of belongings running a hand through her jet black hair. Through pink sheer curtain dividers she saw the outline of nude girls dancing for male entertainment. And the clatter of coin hitting the cement seemed louder in her ears than the click of her boots on the pavement.

But she wasn't alone. The mass of people seemed to live in an eternal Mardi Gras including the cops who spent their time flirting with girls old enough to be their daughters. That's another reason why she hated men. Girls were nothing but quest to finish to them no matter how old they got and their wife was just something to screw when their age prohibited constant frolicking.

She was about to verbally assault the men in blue when a drunk man bumped into her. In the second the contact was made she smelled the alcohol on his breath but his eyes were normal while his sloppy grin seemed forced and the hand that tried to reach into her pocket didn't go amiss either.

With a speed that completely caught the man off guard she yanked his arm behind his back pinning him to the ground. The action resulted in the mass around her standing stock still looking her way. Swearing to herself she was so engrossed in the degrading of her sex that she wasn't paying attention.

Even the young girls had made their way to her but they looked ready to fight. Dealing with those paper weights was easy it was the swarm of men that followed that left her with a busted lip and bruises, yet she reigned victorious.

"What," a tall well-built red head in his forties stepped over the unconscious men to her, "Is a pretty thang like you doing way out here?"

Not hesitating, "I can't afford school. I needed a job."

"Yer a dancer?"

"Tat's one way to look at it."

"How would you like a job where your clothes stay on?"

She backed away a little, "what kind of job?"

"Buy a white tulip and take it to St. Barker's church."

"Tat's it?"

"Fer now." Then the man left as quickly as he arrived.

Confused and wondering who would possibly sell flowers at this late hour she stood stock still until the man from earlier came into her mind. She took a total of four steps before she stopped again. If she ran there as if she knew where he was it would give her cover away to prying eyes.

Instead she made for a place to rest. Maybe tomorrow would bring the flower man back.

DOM

Four tomorrows later, money short, she still hadn't made contact with the deranged florist. Mood sinking quicker than the ice in her drink to the bottom she looked out the rain splattered window pane to the street in the hopes that she would get lucky.

Her cover, which was exactly herself minus the bit about being an X-Men and working for Mystique was Anna-Maria Darkholme adopted daughter of two females raised with a love of cooking minus the financial means to put said dream in action who, after graduating from Brookhaven High, set out to open her own restaurant willing to do anything and everything to make said dream happen.

The reason the aspiring chef came to New Orleans was for the old Charmaine restaurant, which left quite a legacy before its owners died in the fire of 1982, which is still on the market. She believes that the place will give her the inspiration to make not just food but art on a plate or so she has to make them believe.

Over her four day luck drought she had gone to Charmaine numerous times peeking through the glass, using a notepad to sketch out the details, as well as talking with local vendors at the food market. Ash had said that the only way someone will believe your cover is if you believe it and honestly she believed the cooking would better suit Ash.

Sure there had been plenty of times she was jealous at her talent to cook but what her favorite part of it was that it just wasn't food to her. Each morsel held a precious memory and that is what, if she actually has to open the damn restaurant before catching her prey, is her true inspiration.

As far as financial means go the Professor had her practice a few of those thievly skills before she left. Pickpocketing was easy in most cases but that was chump change. She was a girl pretending to want to open a restaurant. Thus she got a job at a small auto repair shop for daylight working and is currently working on a job as being a dancer. She chose to be a dancer in the hopes of meeting her perverted target face to face seeing as how he had a weakness for women.

Honestly, she didn't have too much practice other than watching the internet, but it didn't seem too hard. All you did was wear two strings disguised as lingerie and climb up and down a pole or give lap dances. And since men got stimulated just by being near a woman it shouldn't be too hard.

Tonight she would be auditioning at She She Lodge, which was meant for women of color so she doubted that would work well, and LoLI a club where her black hair would stand out amongst the sea of blonde. That and she was the tallest girl there by six inches.

Giving the rain a last look out the corner of her eye she went returned to stretching and picking out an 'outfit' for later tonight.

**DOM **

The She She lounge was full of thick African American woman as well as that of other races, but she stood out. Damn her pale genes. No damn that stupid good for nothing perverted Cajun! Why couldn't he be into books or sports or tools?

The owner found her rather quickly and said he thought it over and decided not to hire her, but if she wanted to she could stay for free this evening. Or better yet try to convince him to change his mind. Which he said with a very lusty look that made her want to castrate him. With a controlled smile she said no thank you and left.

A cab ride later found her outside of LoLI. Their neon pink signs near blinding in the dark. Paying the driver she pulled her long coat tight around her body before entering. Since it was barely midnight, which was still considered early for these kinds of places, soft jazz music filtered the air and the girls were dressed in elegant but trampy dresses nursing a Bacardi while flirting with customers. The pole in the center left unlit … for now.

"You must be Maria." A older blonde, about thirty six she would guess, addressed her.

"Tat's be me."

She gave her a once over then walked her to the stage, "Impress me." She said ripping off the coat seamlessly while snapping her fingers together to start the music. The woman in a snug chartreuse corseted dress took front seat watching her with critical eyes.

Aware all eyes on her she waited for the music to start a little bit to adjust to the music. [stripping scene starts here. If you don't want to read jump past the next DOM; muse Enrique music video].

She started slow at first just twirling her body somewhat around the pole, not actually touching it, but sensuously touching her body somewhat never quite touching her nipple or her maidenhood. Then grabbed on to the pole with one hand slowly spinning around it while still touching herself in a teasing manner.

And right when the men just new she would get on the pole she crawled away from it towards a man in the audience than back to her 'beloved' pole the moment he reached out for her. After that she bent over giving quite the view of her derriere with one hand sliding suggestively up and down then pole.

Sliding down until she came off it she lowered almost into a push up position then raising her chest up while lifting her legs up one at a time seductively with a smile that resembled a naughty inviting kitten. Followed by pulling both legs back up and over slowly lowering her legs down into the splits.

From there she lifted up into the splits temporarily then extended her legs at an angle until they reached the pole. With a little core body work she pulled herself up on to it upside then righting herself before splitting her legs into a wide V then spinning up and down no to fast yet not to slow either.

Temporarily done with the splits she wrapped one leg up on the pole while the other swung freely. Her arms an open circle at the base of the pole as she continued to swing. From there she released her arms and pulled the loose leg in as she spun making her hand upside down as if defying gravity then righted herself when the song ended awarded with whistles, applauses, and money.

**DOM**

As she smiled she thought they were glutinous pigs followed by a string of profanities as she exited the pole. The woman from before handed her back the coat, opened a door, lead her up a flight of stairs, opened another door, then motioned for her to take a seat on the plush deep velvet chair.

As she did so the woman sat next to the owner she had talked to on the phone. The owner had natural light blonde hair with modelesk looks but it was his black eyes that grounded him giving him an edge.

"That was quite a performance."

"Thank you."

For a minute straight he whispered back and forth with the woman before he returned his luminous smile on her, "Normally I don't do anything but blondes, but … in your case I'll make an exception. You may be pale but there is something … exotic about you and the intensity in your eyes is perfect. Wouldn't you agree Cheryl?"

Cheryl nodded, "In case you're wondering kid you're hired. And since your new a certain percentage of your earnings go back to us. From nine to midnight LoLI is more of a gentlemen's club. Your job is to make our customers fell welcome. Tempt them, want them to stay."

"Some of our customers," the boss cut in, "May present you with gifts. We encourage you accept all gifts given to you and if you can wear them then do so."

"And if a customer gets too rough with you or begins to stalk you tell us and we'll deal with it."

"When you come to work we expect you clean, shaven, and ready. We never work on the Lord's Day but you may be scheduled to work daylight hours for our high roller customers."

"You never have to work while on your cycle."

"That would be disgusting."

"Also we have trainings you will have to attend and that's where you will meet the girls."

After the you've got hired speech was given Cheryl left. The boss then turned to her. "My name is Derek as we both know and you see I normally save Thursday evenings for special clients, but they've been wanting something knew to tempt them and I think I've found that something," he eyed her carefully, "And you'll need a stage name. Do you have one?"

"No."

"All my girls here are named after candy or fruits … oh I know I'll call you Isis. Sounds sexy don't you think?"

"Umm."

"One last question. Are you adverse to having sex with our customers," the look on her face told him a little more than a hell no, " I see well you'll have to wear a band to indicate that on your arm which will be provided. Pink means don't touch and white means virgin. Would you happen to be of the later disposition."

"Yes."

"Wonderful! I meant oh I never would have guessed anyway see you tomorrow night. But before you o please watch what the other girls do. Cherry will be on by now and she is our top earner."

"Of course sir."

**DOM **

The following night he had her dressed in purple with the white band on her arm and as she walked out on stage she couldn't help but smile. She had found her target.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest Room **

_)(_

_Never been dead but  
>Seen so many deaths<br>Heart is like ice that's  
>Dangerously sharp cold<em>

_Yet it'll be you  
>Who'll slowly melt down and gone.<br>I wanna see you  
>Gone forever <em>

_)( _

Twirling his glass in time with the hypnotic beat of this song he couldn't find it in himself to tare his gaze away from the woman dancing before him. When she first strutted out he thought she was pretty, as many women are, until her green eyes fell upon him. The look in those pools rooted him to the ground and for the duration of her performance all that existed was him and her.

The way she moved, how her dark hair fell delicately over her face contrasting beautifully with her skin, and the way her eyes commanded him to stare yet challenged him to touch her and see what would happen tempted him.

Halfway through the dance her eyes met his and he knew he had to have her. Which was why her sudden departure caught him off guard. Then Sherry, Terry, Berry or whatever the hell her name was came out.

While Merry did her boring old routine again he motioned Derek over with a curve of his fingers. Obediently the man stood beside him making it a point to not block a single customer's view.

"Sir."

"This glass," he shook it to show the ice needed something to swim in, "the girl, a room, now."

"Of course Sir I'll pull Cherry off the stage immediately."

"Not her," he snapped as if Derek were missing the obvious, "The last _femme_."

"Isis?"

"Isis." He savored her name for a moment until he realized that Derek was still standing flabbergasted. Sending him away swiftly a smirk crossed his face. Tonight would prove most entertaining.

**. **

"Wat can't ya understand about te word no?" Rogue asked from her chair where she was reapplying makeup for her visitor.

"Do you know who Aphrodite is."

"The dancer?"

"The goddess," she nodded, "Well he is the male version of her. Women would kill to keep them to their selves and yet he's insatiable. Beds numerous girls every night. Few get to have the pleasure twice."

"And wat makes ya thank I want te 'pleasure' once?"

"Please he is LoLi's wealthiest customer. Hell girls work here just to get a chance to attract his attention."

"Doesn't sound like they need to try too hard."

Sighing in defeat, "At least talk to him."

"I'm here ain't I?"

"He's going to kill me," he lamented leading her from the dressing room to their grandest guest room. The walls were lined with a built in aquarium filled with various salt water fish that matched the lavender color scheme of the room. With a notably sized bed, a kitchenette, bathroom, coffee table, and a dresser where they kept all their toys whatever that meant.

"Just sit here and look sexy on the bed or something."

"Yeah te coffee table'll do."

"Has fate decided to end my life today?" He stated dramatically as if a spotlight were hovering over his head complete with melancholy music.

**. **

"About time." Remy said rising. Never once had he abandoned Cherry's performances since he came here much less leave during. Not caring for whoever that girl's name is he headed to the room he knew was saved especially for him.

Once his hand reached the door Derek cleared his throat ready to talk, but Remy cut him off. His cock near hurt with the need to take her. Opening the door he noticed her foot was propped up on the coffee table with a look of impatience marring her features. Good thing he was here. She must be just as eager as he.

"Evening_ petite_," he bowed slamming the door behind him, "may I join you?"

"Most people introduce their selves upon meeting." She reminded without even looking at him.

Understanding she was just trying to play hard to get he decided to play along, "Remy LeBeau. You?"

"Isis," her green eyes finally turned to him, "But you already knew that."

"I might have heard it somewhere."

After a moment of quiet, "I'm not going to fuck you."

"Who says you need to be the one doing the work?"

"No one is doing any work tonight. Derek asked me to meet you and now we've met Mr. LeMeau."

"It's LeBeau."

"Did I not say that," she stood, "Not that this was fun or anything but I have more important things to do."

Was this woman about to just walk past him as if he were nobody? Picking up her small body he planned on taking her to the bed when she began yanking at his hair. He assumed it was just foreplay until she kneed him in the face.

Dropping her harshly he held his now bleeding nose as she stood across from him smirking in such an adorable way he wanted to kiss her. The thought instantly fled when she began throwing objects at him. Snatching them out the air or dodging he removed his trench coat, "If that's how you want it _cherie_ come and get some."

Rogue soared at him with a flying kick that he blocked sending her backwards where he grabbed her left arm and pinned it to her back midair, but with those incredibly long legs she latched them to either side of his neck then spun causing them both to whirl before they hit the ground with her on top.

"I don't mind this position."

With a sneer she tried to punch him. His gloved hands grabbed her hands surprised that she was strong enough to even push him back somewhat. As they struggled for the upper hand he looped his legs around her waist and twist. This time pinning her beneath him.

Giving her a gentle thrust of his hips to emphasize his pun intended point, "Or perhaps you prefer to be ridden."

Rogue wasn't one to give up however. Noticing her hands were trapped she dug into his shoulder with the heel of her right stiletto causing him enough pain to let go. She hoped non to secretly that he was bleeding.

"Bitch!"

"Pussy!" she called back.

From there they went at each other non-stop as if their lives depended upon the outcome of their battle. While he had pinned her a good few times to various objects around the room she had managed to grab his hair and send him flying into the glass coffee table for which he retorted by kicking her into the glass walls shattering it.

With salt water pouring from her head down her body soaking the carpet coupled with the sporadic flop of a fish she had enough. Pissed she came at him with a kick that started from one side of her body behind her to the front causing him to soar into the door relieving it from its hinges.

That hit coupled with a recent injury stunned his body. Unable to move his red eyes followed her long legs as she made it a point to take as many steps on his body as possible to walk out of the room.

Stepping off of him she flipped her hair, "Keep your money. You weren't worth my time."


	12. Chapter 12

**FINDERS KEEPERS **

Laced silk, fishnet stockings, costume jewelry, lingerie, oil slick denim, purple tops, leather, and thigh high boots that normally lined the inside of the oak dresser drawers were scattered about as if by a force of nature around the hotel room.

Similar to pasta that escaped the strainer opal pantyhose dangled from the edge of the white porcelain sink as if reaching to the mauve gauntlets below which belonged to a cat suit that covered the dining room/kitchen area table like a cloth.

Eight inch stilettos sharpened to a point jutted out at all angles to impale the sky separated the previous area from the living room. Once pass the line of fashionable stakes sterling silver accessories with interchangeable lab created sapphire pieces hung haphazardly from the coat stand, the TV, and loveseat paisley couch intruding upon the blue jumpers smeared with carbon bi-products that served as a path to the bedroom which was so covered one could barely notice that there was a young woman inside trying to find something of value to her.

"It has to be here." She said yet again in the hopes that repeating her words would make them true. Tossing mint pillows aside she took a brief pause to allow the memories of what occurred today to play in the theatre of her mind again in the hopes to catch something she had missed earlier on.

-Morning-

Charmaine remained as inhabitable as it was desolate standing between equally vacant buildings across from a field of unruly grass weed interrupted only by the occasional tree in desperate need of a good trim.

The glass store front, due to its lack of use, remained nearly obtuse. Unable to see through it she tried to rub her side of the window off and while she did manage to remove a thin layer of dust she still made limited success. Bending backwards a bit to see if anyone was around she made for the back door covered with nailed planks.

Reaching for them she managed to pry them lose more than likely thanks to their age coupled with the humidity in the air. Once inside she tapped the ground to see if it would support her weight comforted by that she took another gentle step forward into the outdated kitchen whose contents were all nearly rusted out.

The stove sat awkward covered in food remains as well as cobwebs which seemed to be the theme of the entire room. The refrigerator was small as well as inefficient. The sink's pipes were missing and the ceiling seemed to be suffering from water damage.

At the end of the small room was a door that opened into a far larger area that was, to her surprise, in two layers divided by a grand staircase …or what was left of it that is. Charmaine had four built in booths on its lower floor each in a corner with plenty of room for tables throughout.

The second floor had a chair or two lying here or there that helped to give her the impression of what it was once like to dine up there. From what she read Charmaine was once a very future forward restaurant. And at its heart hung what is left of a brass chandelier. With that in mind she turned for the windows using an old red curtain to clean off the glass from the inside. Finished she returned outside to inspect her work. Finding it suitable she sat down to complete the task she had set out to do today.

From her position the late morning sun reflected off the windows, despite their state of disrepair, of the abandoned restaurant that she might have to buy someday highlighting the various colored pencils that encircled her. Tickle-me-pink and sea foam sharpened to a point served as decorative hair pieces while amethyst, sand, pale rose, and orchid served as claws in one hand with a stub of black in the other.

Her sketch pad precariously hung from her lap decorated with drawings of the restaurant translated from mind to page. Flipping to the next page she decided to compose a menu when she felt she was being watched. Turning sharply she spotted little more than a crop of trees ruffled by the passing breeze.

Unblinking eyes scanned the area for a solid minute before turning back to her work still not shaking off the feeling of being watched. On high alert she tried to compile a list of delicious foods that had some sort of connection between them. She couldn't serve Italian with Chinese and the monogamy of fatty southern foods bogged down her list making her full despite her empty stomach.

The alarm on her cell beeped informing her she had to get to work at the garage. With care she returned each colored pencil to its original spot. Closing the pad she grabbed her belongings and left making it a point to take a roundabout way first to her room to drop off her belongings then Toni's Garage.

"Yer late."

Looking at the clock, "I'm five minutes early."

"Tell that to the long line of customers." With a groan she walked over to the brunette in the Mazda Millennium to hear her take on what was wrong with her vehicle. As she listened to her tale of how all of a sudden it happened she thought back to when she first met Tony.

New Orleans was known for its culture, but not so much for its auto repair shops. Outside of AutoZone and a few family owned businesses there wasn't much to see. Idly she wondered how anyone managed to keep a car when she spotted a mulatto covered equally in sweat and grease working on a green 1972 AMC Javelin.

The owner of said vehicle was pissed judging by his impatient walking from side to side shouting every now and then at the man under his vehicle.

"Hello." Rogue said in simple greeting.

Tony pulled himself from under the car, "Look Lady if you can't help then scram."

"What's wrong with your car sir?"

"I've been taking it joyriding from Atlanta to here and back and now it won't move!"

"You do know that a car like that can't be driven like a modern model. That car, considering its age and condition, should only be driven around where you live."

"Are you going to scold me or help?"

"What's the problem with it?"

"Won't start. Just died on me."

"And for the life of me I can't figure it out." Tony protested from beneath the car.

There could be a problem with the car she thought briefly before she remembered that she was dealing with men and men are as stupid as they are proud. Crossing over to the driver's side she decided to check the obvious first. The gas meter said the car was full. A few taps on the dash later revealed the meter lying underneath e.

"When was the last time ya put gas in it?"

"A while back. I checked the meter and it's good."

Shaking her head, "Yer outta gas honey," she pointed to the meter, "Look at it now."

The owner did as requested then flushed. He had been chewing this poor man out for nearly five hours when all he had to do was put gas in the damn thing.

"Yer flute's stuck meaning yer meter's gonna keep reading wrong."

"Finally a problem I can fix. Say who are you toots?"

"Yer new employee."

And from then on all went well. Too well. In fact no one bothered even to ask for Tony. They all waited for between two and five in the afternoon when she would be there. Six car repairs later with everything from customers forgetting to change their oil to broken door panels she couldn't wait to return to her hotel room to soak in the bath tub.

It was after that bath that something compelled her to write a side note about fixing the chandelier in her sketchpad when she realized it was missing. No longer was it in her laptop case along with her colored pencils.

Worried that someone had intruded she checked all points of entry for evidence of a break in only to find none. After that she asked the hotel manager if anyone was shown to her room. Receiving a negative she checked her room again for anything amiss. Searching every detail she failed to find anything astray save for her missing pad.

Then she thought perhaps she had dropped it, but that wasn't right. On her way home she distinctly remembered showing her sketching of a pattern from one of the better booths to a fabric specialist. Said specialists said no but he would look into it leaving her with a promise and his card which still rested securely in her pants from this morning.

Tossing yet another shelf worth of contents across the room she glanced at her watch. If she didn't leave now she'd be late. Swearing she grabbed her mandated clothes and left.

DOM

Sunday's were gentlemen days at LoLi where ladies, such as her, would dress in boa snake constricting around its prey tight dresses while pretending to give a damn about what the men they were paid to entertain were talking about.

Upon arrival she ran for her changing room nearly tripping as she did so in her hurry to make call. With the emerald off spin of a mandarin Chinese dress on she secured her faux emerald earrings, gold bracelets, and heels before she ran to the main room donning make up as she did so just making it.

"Ladies," Derek began, "I am glad to see you all well and punctual. Now on to business. The men today aren't all like the ones that see you dance. Some are here simply to have someone to talk to. Others are here to have adult chat and how can we forget the pubescent youth looking to find out about the opposite sex. Oh innocent youth," he posed dramatically, "Oh how I've missed you," he coughed, "Anyway remember smile. Be casual. And punctual. Remember one customer equals fifteen minutes and one hundred dollars. Food and drink will be taken from that along with other surcharges … oh and Isis please try to keep the furniture in one piece?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good now to your tables."

Rogue got the booth because Derek believed that it would make her seem mysterious. Doing as told she awaited her first customer.

"Evening." The Caucasian male of around six foot two in a tailored suit addressed taking a seat from across her.

"Checking in on me?"

Smiling, "How is it that I can never fool you?"

"You may change your outer appearance, but never your intent."

A brief smirk crossed his face before he grew serious, "Have you seen him lately."

"I've made contact."

"Of a hand on nature I am sure."

"Naturally."

"What happened?"

"I showed him how good I am with my hands and my feet."

"I see," the man turned to the person hovering over their table, "I didn't pay to be entertained by you and her."

Derek bowed slightly, "My apologies, but after how she handled her last private client I felt the need to shadow her."

"A need that is not necessary."

"You seem to know each other." Derek pointed out.

"I was privy to her earlier showings back on the other side of the Mississippi. She used to have a thing for my friend Rick."

"Whom I first entertained." Rogue added.

Derek seemed to believe the two but still stood where he was until her guest waved him off with a few dollars ordering him to get a drink.

"That won't buy us a lot of time."

"I know Raven."

"So how far have you gotten?"

"Not far at all. After I showed him a 'good' time he disappeared. Haven't seen him fer a week."

"He could be on holiday."

"Or on a mission."

"I've considered that too. I shall see you again."

"Of course."

"You're drinks." Derek stayed for the rest of the visit up until two hours had passed before he dared leave her in peace. By eleven she was bored to death. If she had to laugh at one more 'funny' joke or swat another eager hand away she was going to flip.

It was then that a model handsome male sat across from her with hair as dark as night with rare lavender eyes clad in a form fitting shirt that did little to hide his physique, pants, and shoes.

"You have big feet." She commented.

"I assure you that in this case the stereotype is true."

"Foreword aren't we?" she smiled.

Hunching his shoulders, "There is no reason to go backwards speaking of which," he stared at her intently, "I have bought an hour of your time. I hope you can keep me amused for that long."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing."

"Charmed."

"I'm not."

"Yet." He said coolly waving over a waitress to order drinks, "What would you like on me?"

"The shirt … or the drink?"

Smirking, "The drink."

"Something strong. I like to feel it burn as it goes down my throat."

"I knew I would like you."

DOM

It was halfway in when she noticed him. It appears her ass kicking had not permanently scared the Cajun away and he looked pissed. Apparently he didn't like to share his quarry. Noticing him watching she turned on the charm with more than genuine smiles, innuendos, and puns that had Florian Le Roux more than interested in her.

"I have to go away for a while," he admitted, "But when I come back I would like to see you again."

"Where are you going? Perhaps I can come with."

"I'm sure you could on both accounts, but I'm afraid I will have no social time."

"We don't need to talk."

He seemed to think it over, "Maybe I can arrange something."

"I would like …"

"You to leave," Gambit interrupted, "Yer time's over."

"Does my eye deceive?"

"French fry."

"Well if it aint my most favored Ragging Cajun. How's Tommy?"

"Deceased. How's your priceless art collection?"

"Still missing I'm afraid," Florian stood, "The pleasure was definitely mine," he reached to kiss her gloved hand when Remy forcefully pulled his arm away, "Careful Gambit. Wouldn't want my art collection to be the only thing missing."

"Your art collection isn't the only thing missing Frenchie. Au revoir."

"The same to you mon ami."

"You know each other?" she asked.

"We've crossed paths," he brushed her off clearly wanting to change topics; "It's been a while."

"Not long enough."

"Perhaps this," he pulled out a black bag, "Will change your attitude."

"I don't see how a man purse is gonna make me like you."

"It's what's inside that matter."

"Yet you wonder why we got off to a bad start."

Smirking he unzipped his bag pulling out her sketch pad, "Does this," he waved it in front of her, "Look familiar?"

"I've," she paused purposefully, "Never seen it before."

Raising a liter, "Then you won't mind me getting rid of it."

"Wait!" she cried with a touch of desperation after the first flick.

"Indulge me," he smirked clearly believing he held all the cards, "I saw ya sketchin in this here book an I know yer planning on buying te old Charmaine. Problem is ya can't afford to."

"And?"

"Perhaps I can help."

"You can?" Her eyes widened doing her very best to look interested in his offer.

"I don't know," he looked over his shoulder, "You did say something about me being a … what was it … a waste of time I believe."

"I assumed, at the time, ya were just another horny client, was I wrong?"

"Such brave words fer a person who needs what I have."

"Give it to me."

"Only," he pulled out a white tulip, "If you take my offer."

"A flower?"

"Life is a game petite. There are always winners and losers. Choices, decisions, and their consequences. Tanight I come wit two choices. Take my hand an I'll give ya all tat ya want guaranteed in return fer yer body. Take te flower and I can't guarantee anything, but a chance."


End file.
